1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to power devices. Specifically, the present invention relates to semiconductor power devices.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Techniques have been developed for producing W-band semiconductor power devices (e.g. 50 Ghz to 120 Ghz). For example Gunn and Impatt diode sources have been developed which produce ¼ watt of power. However, these sources are very expensive. Indium Phosphide High Electron Mobility Transistor (InP HEMT) amplifiers have been developed which produce 1/10 watt of power. However these devices range from $10,000 to $20,000 in cost. Lastly, technologies are being developed which produce heat with high-frequency microwave beams. These technologies require power in the 100 KW to 1 MV range. However, devices implemented with these technologies (tubes) may cost millions of dollars each.
In general, devices implemented with conventional technologies do not generate affordable power in the W-band. In addition, the flexibility of conventional power systems, such as Gunn and Impatt diodes and InP HEMT amplifiers, is limited.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a cost effective high power W-band power system. That is, there is a need in the art for a W-band power system that can be inexpensively configured, to provide variable output power levels. Lastly, there is a need for a W-band power system that takes advantage of current semiconductor manufacturing technology to minimize costs.
The above-referenced related U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/153,140, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,765,535 filed May 20, 2002 by K. W. Brown et al. and entitled MONOLITHIC MILLIMETER WAVE REFLECTOR ARRAY SYSTEM addresses this need by providing a monolithic millimeter wave reflect array system. However, there is a further need for a transmissive mode implementation and for a system or method for providing an in-line amplifier using the array.